Fangs and Arrows
by Scout Rider
Summary: "Your running Hanzo..." (You might want to read my Confined and Alone series before this so you know what's happening.
1. Into the Forest

His wanderings brought him to Norway, mostly for the scenery and maybe here he would take a break from being an assassin and a mercenary. He came to the sight of a lumber yard nestled in a valley a few miles away from where he heard rumors of giant wolves that have been terrorizing. At first, Hanzo didn't believe what the people were saying but a man by the name of Liam was leading him to the sight of their last attack. Hanzo was now walking behind him, the man leading the way to the edge of the campers and to the lumber yard.

"We are almost there, it's just up ahead," Liam said back to him, Hanzo said nothing.

He just nodded once and just kept walking forward. The man Liam, was a kind man in his forties and had given Hanzo a place to stay when he got there.

"Here we are," Liam said with his thick Norwegian accent.

Hanzo was cast back to the present at the sound of his voice. His eyes slightly widened. The lumberyard was trashed. Excavators and machinery were crushed, jagged teeth and claw marks were torn into the thin metal of one of the storage sheds. Hanzo examined the area and watched some of the workers clean up the mess of tipped over equipment and wrecked machinery. Hanzo walked over to a scrap of metal that had been ripped clean off of a skid loader. He ran his hand over the teeth marks on the top. Something big did this damage and it obviously wasn't happy.

"Have they killed anyone?" Hanzo asked sternly.

"Just the people who have stood in their way," Liam replied solemnly, Hanzo turned to him.

"Have you seen them?" Hanzo asked Liam, shook his head.

"Just their damage and this…" he pointed to a large paw print in the ground a few paces away. Hanzo and he walked over to it and found that it was huge. Hanzo could lay down on his back and could almost fit his entire person in it. All of Hanzo's doubts went away at that moment.

"We should be heading back now before they come back and before the bus leaves for school," Liam said Hanzo eyes followed the trail of paw prints leading into the forest.

"You can go back," he said and began to walk in the direction of the paw prints.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Liam called after him, Hanzo looked back over his shoulder at him.

"I am going to slay the demons," he said, before turning his gaze back to the forest.

"Uh, if you think an arrow will kill them you are crazy," he called after him, Hanzo stopped and looked back at Liam.

"My aim is true. I will slay them," he said, Liam shook his head.

"If bullets can't stop them, that bow will only make them more determined to kill you. Those arrows will only feel like bee stings to them," he said, Hanzo rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Fine, it was nice knowing you," Liam called after him and soon Hanzo reached the edge of the forest. He stopped to gaze up at the towering trees above him which leaned and twisted in the wind. Deep inside, it almost felt like the trees were telling him to go back. To run far away and not look back.

Hanzo sighed deeply before stepping in between the trees and into the forest. The minute his feet touched the forest floor. Chills ran up his spine, a gentle breeze blew in his face, blowing the ribbons in his hair back. Everything in his body told him that he wasn't safe. He felt eyes watching him but he couldn't see anything or anyone. Let alone a giant wolf. But he could feel their presence.

Hanzo stepped through the trees, listening and watching for any movement. Any sign of a threat. The forest around him gave him the chills. The trees blew in the breeze, rusting their leaves above him. He could almost hear them telling him to leave the forest but his pride kept him going. With his bow in hand and an arrow nocked on the string, he felt slightly better. His watchful eyes flicked from side to side and at the slightest movement or sound, he would jump a little. In his mind, he was cursing himself for being so jumpy and reactive. He suddenly felt himself step in something squishy. He looked down and found that he had stepped in mud. He scoffed and lifted his foot and whipped it in the grass beside the mud puddle.

"I hate nature…" he grumbled softly to himself before continuing onward.

The paw prints on the ground were taking him deeper and deeper into the forest. Which wasn't helping his nerves. Suddenly he heard a rustling above him in the trees. He jumped and his gaze went up to the trees and branches above him. He tightened his hold on his bow as he scanned the branches above him. His eyes widened as the chills that ran up and down his back. Something in his mind was screaming for him to run and don't look back but his pride and will power, kept his feet planted to the spot he was at.

Then it hit him.

Eyes. Eyes watching him. He could feel them, cold, watchful eyes, that stared into his soul. Into his mind. He felt violated almost. It was almost like the eyes watching him know all his sins. All the crimes he had committed. At that moment Hanzo broke into a run and kept running forward into the forest, deeper and deeper until the presence of the eyes watching him slowly died away. He cursed himself for running away but he couldn't relive that moment. Not today. He came here to this place to forget what he had done.

Finally, he reached a small stream in the midst of the trees. He stopped running finally and then he fell to his knees. He panted heavily and dropped his bow at his side. He felt his ribbons fall over his shoulder and down beside his face. He opened his eyes and found his reflection in the water in front of him. He looked into his eyes and a flash of a young boy with long black hair with the same eyes were staring back at him. Blood caked the boy's face and body as tears ran down his cheeks. Hanzo quickly slapped the water and the image went away before he brought his hands up to his head.

"No...no, don't think about it…"


	2. Enemy?

**Hey peeps! After what seemed like forever I finally got another story going. Enjoy!**

From her perch in the trees, she had watched him run deeper into her territory. He had felt her presence like she wanted him too. For some reason, she recognized his scent, which, made her stop before she killed him. This man was different from the men in the logging company but he wasn't a part of Talon either. He wore strange clothes and carried a bow instead of a gun, she had to admit. She was curious. There was a soft whimper under her that drew her attention. She looked down at the giant white wolf under her whose eyes were fixed on her in the tree.

"He is different from the others…" she said, the wolf looked toward the direction of where the man had taken off before letting out a low growl and then looking back at the girl in the tree above him.

"True," she said and stood up on the branch she was on before taking a step into the air and letting herself fall down onto the giant wolf's back. The wolf looked back at her as she slid down from his back and landed on the ground beside him.

"Let's check his scent," she said and moved toward the footprint he had left behind. The wolf tail she had swayed back and forth slowly as she knelt down next to the mud puddle and placed her hand on the shape in the mud. She scooped up a chunk of mud on her finger and sniffed it.

She saw him. The man was named Hanzo Shimada. He was the heir to the Shimada clan in Japan. She saw the Japanese castle in amongst a bustling city below. She saw two young boys playing in the garden under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. She saw them being trained by an older man and watched them clash wooden sticks together. The older boy managed to knock the younger boy to the ground and he pointed his sword at the boy's chest.

"I'm victorious this time, brother!" he laughed, the younger brother then surprisingly began laughing too. The images then flashed forward suddenly and now the boys were older and they weren't laughing.

The older one was standing over his brother. Watching his wreath on the ground in pain. He now held a steel sword that was stained with blood along with himself. His eyes were wide with fear and denial. His brother, suddenly, slowly raised his hand up toward him and whispered his name before falling limp and silent.

Hauru knew who this man was. She heard his name before. From his own brother.

Genji.

The wolf girl suddenly flattened her wolf ears on the top of her head and snarled. Showing jagged canine teeth. The wolf next to her lowered his head to her level and gave a low growl. She glanced up at him and he got the message. Enemy.

Hanzo had found himself a spot in a tree to sleep that night. A safe place, he thought, that a giant wolf couldn't reach. He, however, was having trouble sleeping for most of the night. Every once in a while he would open his eyes to the sound of something bumping in the night. He also felt that presence again. Off and on. It would wake him up in the middle of the night from all the chills it ran up his spine. He knew they were watching him.

The next morning, Hanzo went to the river to wash his face and get a drink. When he got there, he set his bow down beside him and a few arrows, just in case of an ambush. That presence he felt wasn't on him now but he didn't really feel completely safe either. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel safe at all. He cupped his hands in the cold water and splashed it over his face and rubbed the water behind his neck and under his chin. He sighed heavily and shifted his gaze above him. He watched the birds above him sing to each other before flying off into the trees. The trees swayed gently in the soft, gentle breeze blowing them side to side. He had to admit, this was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been.

He cupped his hands again and brought the water to his lips and drank. The cold water relieved his dry mouth and throat. Hanzo drank at least six hand full of water before a snap of a twig came from behind him and distracted him. He whipped his head around and scanned the trees behind him. Nothing. Hanzo slowly picked up his bow and nocked an arrow. He aimed into the trees and fired. The arrow flew through the air and into a tree, scaring off a few birds in the process. Then it was silent. Hanzo felt that presence again and the chills running up and down his spine couldn't be worst. He scanned the area for the eyes watching him.

"I know you are there…" he whispered to himself as he listened to trees rustling around him.

He caught sight of a brown blur jumping from the shadows of one tree to another. He aimed his bow up a the tree and fired. The arrow hit the trunk of the tree near the dark shape in the shadows, making it move. Suddenly the shape moved again and to his surprise, started to retreat. He watched as the blur started to jump from tree to tree before he decided to follow it. He ran deeper into the forest, keeping an eye on the blur. It was so fast he couldn't see what exactly it was but he thought he caught sight of a long, fluffy tail.

The creature led him to a small meadow where the setting sun glinted off the green grass. Small flowers dotted the green ground and their colors too, shined in the sun. A small stack of rocks, making a ridge was facing east. Hanzo stopped briefly here when he lost sight of the blur. None of the tree's leaves rustled either. The creature was gone but why could he still feel it's eyes still on him? He lowered his bow slightly and scanned the trees once more before turning around slowly to leave.

Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks when the sound of a twig cracking came to his ears. He looked around, eyes wide as he stared through the trees. He tightened his hold on his bow. He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster. Chills ran up his spine and he felt a pair of eyes watching him, they were stronger than over. But where? A low, menacing growl came from behind him, making him turn around, ready to fire his bow. He was too slow though. He was suddenly shoved to the ground and he dropped his bow in the process. When his back hit the ground a crushing weight came down on his chest. Hanzo stared up in alarm and horror at the sight of a giant red wolf staring down at him. Its teeth were bared and its golden eyes stared deep into his soul. Judging him.

'This must be the demon…' Hanzo thought.

Hanzo couldn't move but could feel his body shaking under the weight of the giant paw on his chest that covered his whole torso. Hanzo had never been more frightened in his life and he had seen a lot of things. The wolf lowered its face down closer to him, razor-sharp teeth, designed for ripping apart prey, came near his face. Hanzo slowly drew his eyes away from the fangs and into the wolf's eyes once again. They were still judging him. It was as if the beast could see into his soul, It terrified him.

Hanzo closed his eyes, waiting for the beast to rip him apart. He felt the wolf slowly draw its face away from him but Hanzo didn't dare look at it. It was then the crushing weight on his chest lifted off him and the sound of the wolf bounding away back into the forest. Hanzo slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he managed to get a glimpse of the wolf bounding away over the ridge and disappear into the forest. Hanzo could still feel his heart pounding at a hundred miles per hour. He felt like he had just been judged by the forest itself. Like the wolf had stared into his soul and passed judgment on him. He began to see dark dots in his vision before his eyes rolled into his head and he flopped unconscious on the forest floor.


	3. No Survival Skills

Hanzo awoke to the sound of birds chirping above him in the same tree he had slept in. He yawned as he sat up on the branch he had been laying on and stretched his back and arms. As he finished he heard the rumble of his stomach, making him clutch it. The only thing he had found to eat was a few more berries to eat and didn't satisfy him nearly enough. He climbed down his tree and headed toward the river to get a drink and to wash his face. As he knelt at the bank and cupped the clear water in his hands he noticed the fish swimming upstream. Food. His eyes widened and he slowly brought out his bow and nocked an arrow. He pulled back the string and focused on his target before firing and hitting his mark. There was a large pop noise and he smiled in triumph at his success. He then waded into the river and retrieved his arrow from the water and pulled up the fish to examine it. He held the limp fish up for a few seconds before it suddenly began flopping around on the arrow. Hanzo jerked his head back as it flopped around on the arrow. He then held it far from his face as he waded out of the water. He set it on a rock and before it came to him.

He needed to cook it.

Hanzo looked around and spotted two rocks on the ground which he picked up. One was red and the other was white. He had seen people make fires on television and stuff. These should work, right? He placed the rocks beside the fish on the rock before heading near the trees to find some sticks. He gathered a few and then returned to the bank of the river he set up a small stack of the sticks to light. He began to bang the rocks together but no matter how hard he tried, he saw no sparks and the sticks didn't light up on fire. Finally, Hanzo gave a frustrated growl and threw the rocks. At the sound of his stomach roaring inside, he clutched his stomach before sighing in frustration.

He grabbed the fish he had caught and grimaced. He would have to eat it raw. He gulped slightly and thanked goodness that the fish stopped moving. Slowly Hanzo closed his eyes and brought the fish up to his open mouth. He bit down on the soft flesh through the scales and tore a chunk off and began to chew. He couldn't swallow it tasted so bad. He threw it up and spat it out before quickly going to the river and dunking his whole head in it and taking a gulp of water. After the taste was out of his mouth, Hanzo crawled up the side of the bank before plopping down on his side next to the pile of sticks he had set up. He stared at the small campfire for a while before rolling onto his back and sitting up. He picked up a rock and then threw it into the river in frustration. Making fish scatter to avoid it at the sound of the loud thunk the stone made when it hit the water. He watched the ripples of the water drift over the water's edge before a large white reflection passed over them.

He looked up across the river and his eyes widened. Standing across from him, was a large white wolf. It was huge and it seemed to be able to tower over Hanzo, even from a few paces away. Hanzo stared into its golden eyes for a split second before it peeled back its lips and snarled at him. He then quickly grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow for the wolf's head. This was the demon he was searching for. He knew it, no wolf could get this big. Something suddenly tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to see a very short being that looked human at first until he saw the two pointed ears on its head. They wore a mask that covered most of their face besides their mouth that was shaped like a wolf's face. He only saw them for a few seconds before the brought a rock up and hit his head hard. Making his whole world turned black.


	4. Questions

Hanzo knelt down next to the large paw prints he had found on the ground and ran his hands over them gently. Beside the paw print were human footprints that were so small they looked like they belonged to a child. These tracks were left by the demons who he had seen the day before. He had grown confused with these creatures. After he awoke from their attack he had found, that in fact, he wasn't dead. Nor was he injured. They had left him unharmed and with a few gifts as well. He woke up with a large animal skin draped over him that had been carefully tanned and was thick and warm. Along with the pelt was an addition to his campfire. More sticks had been left for him and there were two black rocks with them as well. Hanzo found that these rocks made sparks when he banged them together and therefore, after many trial and errors, was able to make a fire. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. Maybe it was desperation.

Hanzo stood up and began to follow the direction where the tracks went. They had walked along the sandy beach and were heading into the forest. Hanzo broke into a jog and scanned the tracks on the ground as he came deeper and deeper into the forest. When the tracks reached the forest floor they vanished. He skidded to a halt and scanned the ground for any other tracks but he couldn't see anymore. He had lost them.

"Kuso," he muttered before a strange sound came to his ears.

It sounded like something was crying. Like a human crying. Hanzo strained his ears and then picked up where the sound was coming from. He took off into the trees, toward the sound that he was hearing. He ran through the trees and thicket as he listened to the sound getting louder and louder. He heard loud rustling beside him suddenly and from the corner of his eye, he saw a few deer bound away into the brush and timber. He kept his pace as the sound got louder and finally he came to the edge of a small valley where the sound was coming from. His eyes widened at the sight of a small child, only maybe five. Was sitting against a tree and crying his eyes out. From what Hanzo could see he was bleeding from his temple and his jacket was ripped up. How did a child get here?

Suddenly there was the sound of leaves rustling from the thick brush on the other side of the valley. He saw a large white wolf emerge from the trees and its eyes were set on the small child. On its back rode a human of some sort but they had the ears and tail of a wolf. Hanzo spotted the long auburn hair on the demon's head and the noticed how tiny they were. A girl most likely. They were dressed in animal skins and wore the mask that was shaped like a wolf's face. The being twitched their ears slightly as they stared down at the child before swinging their leg over the wolf's side and jumping down to the forest floor. In their hand, they had a large machete which made Hanzo's eyes widen. He froze for a moment, watching as the yokai started to approach the boy who was staring up at them. Hanzo quickly grabbed an arrow and nocked it on his bowstring before pulling the string back and aiming for the yokai's head.

They came closer to the child. Hanzo took a deep breath and started to loosen his grip on the string before freezing yet again. He watched in surprise as the demon sheathed their machete at their side and knelt before the boy that stared up at her with curiosity and a tinge of fear but that soon went away when the demon pulled up her mask on her head. Hanzo couldn't see her face from his position but he saw the little boy tilt his head in curiosity at the sight of her face though. Slowly the boy reached up and touched the ears on her head, making the demon become very still and relaxed. The white wolf slowly then walked up to them and lowered its great head down to their level. Slowly then the yokai pulled her mask over her face again and lifted the boy up in her arms and placed him on her hip. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him to the white wolf. The giant wolf laid down allowing the wolf girl to climb up on its back with the young boy. She lifted him up on the wolf's back and then climbed on behind him before reaching around him and grabbing the wolf's long white fur in front of her.

Slowly the wolf climbed to its paws and stood up tall and proud. The boy started to giggle in excitement when the wolf began to walk slowly into the trees. Leaving a stunned Hanzo, who was questioning everything he had heard of the demons. The way the female yokai handled the boy was simply unheard of when it came to demons. As a boy, listening to the tales of his father about the terrifying demons, made him fearful of them at a time. Demons were supposed to be bloodthirsty beings of evil and chaos. He didn't believe in demons until the day he saw the large paw prints and the demons themselves.

He suddenly realized that the demons were disappearing back into the thicket. He then quickly placed his arrow back in his quiver at his back before bounding off after them. He kept a great distance away from them but not so much he couldn't see them.


	5. Leave Now

Hanzo came to a stop slowly before leaning over and placing his hands on his knees. He didn't know how long he had been running but it felt like forever. He was panting heavily, catching his breath, when he realized the demons were still moving. He groaned before standing up straight and taking off once again after them. He had to run in order to keep up with the wolf's steady padding through the trees. Hanzo kept his eyes on them as long as possible as he ran through the thicket and brush between the trees and rocky ridges that came up here and there. The sun was setting now and it would be dark soon, which meant that he might lose them soon.

Suddenly he found that the wolf came to a stop and he found that they were at the edge of the forest. He could see the village he had left a few days prior through the trees. He looked from the town to the wolf standing a ways from the tree line. It laid down slowly to let the wolf girl and the boy slide off its back. When the boy's feet touched the ground he looked up at the yokai and smiled.

"Takk," he said before turning and running out of the woods and toward the trailer park.

Hanzo watched the boy disappear before looking to where the yokai's were left behind. His eyes widened when he found that they were gone. He gritted his teeth in frustration before pulling an arrow out of his quiver. He felt the familiar chills run up and down his spine. They knew he was here. Hanzo noticed his hands were shaking like leaves, making him grip his bow tighter. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. When they stopped he took a deep breath and whirled around. He released his bowstring, letting the arrow fly toward his enemy.

The yokai he had been searching for. Was standing in the arrow's direction. It would hit her in the chest and most likely kill her. At least that's what Hanzo thought. As quick as lightning, the wolf girl reached up and caught the arrow in mid-air. The tip was inches from her masked face. Hanzo's eyes widened as he watched the yokai lower the arrow and study it in her hand.

"What are you?" he asked, the yokai turned her attention to him. Again, he felt unnatural eyes stare into his soul and mind, making him uneasy. The girl threw the arrow off to the side and stared at him for a moment.

Suddenly she lunged at him. It came so fast, Hanzo barely had any time to react to her attack. He brought up his bow to block her machete coming for his face. His eyes were wide with awareness as he looked from the tip of the machete to the yokai's face. He narrowed his eyes then, refusing to lose to her and kicked her in the stomach hard. She grunted and staggered back before Hanzo regained his stance and swung his bow for her head. He hit her hard and sent her flying back and he watched her roll across the forest floor. Finally, she stopped and slowly began to climb to her hands and knees. Hanzo took the opportunity. He ran up to the yokai and before she could grab her machete to react, he rolled her harshly on her back. He quickly withdrew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it on his bowstring. He then pulled back his bowstring and aimed for her throat.

"Demon!" he cried, the demon paused for a moment as if the name hurt her or something.

Suddenly she swung her leg for his legs and suddenly Hanzo was on his back. Soon he was face to face with a pointed blade. He again looked from the blade and then back at the demon. They stared at each other for a long moment before finally the demon withdrew their machete from his face and stood up straight. He watched her sheath the machete at her hip before she turned and ran toward the trees.

Hanzo got the message.

Leave.


	6. Death

The next day was long and slow. Hanzo was debating whether to leave or not. He wanted to stay and find out more about these strange demons but if he was caught spying on them or maybe being in the forest in general, they might kill him. He sighed as he cooked the fish he caught on the campfire for breakfast. Which he was growing tired of eating all the time. When the fish looked done, Hanzo let it cool off a little before taking it in his hands and began to eat. As he ate he heard a sound from across the river which caught his attention.

He spotted a small brown wolf lean down to drink from the river on the other side. It was a normal wolf from what Hanzo could see but he felt weary of it. Suddenly the wolf lifted it's head and stared back at him. A spy for the demons? Hanzo quickly grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow on the string before aiming for the wolf. The wolf turned to leave before Hanzo felt the power of his bow grow stronger. His storm arrow technique should help him lay a hit on the wolf. He took a deep breath before firing three arrows at the wolf.

The wolf gave a sharp yelp as the arrows met their mark. Hanzo watched the wolf twist and turn, snapping at the arrows in it's hip, back and shoulder. Before finally it collapsed on its side, its sides were heaving as its body began to fail. Hanzo began to wade in the water to the other side of the river to his kill.

When he got there, the wolf was still alive but barely. A slow painful death it was suffering through. Hanzo stared down at it and felt his conscious inside of him stir. Looking at the pool of blood seeping out of the wolf's wounds he had made and into the sand. Made him feel guilty. He walked around to the wolf's head and knelt down in front of it. The wolf's eyes suddenly snapped open and it lifted its head and snapped its powerful jaws at him. Hanzo jumped back a little and then watched the wolf lay its head down on the sand again in weakness. Hanzo hung his head down low and sighed. Way to start a day.

There was a sudden snap of a twig behind him which made him turn toward the sound. There, emerging from the trees, were the demons. The great white wolf narrowed its eyes on Hanzo as it came to a stop. On its back rode the wolf girl who swung her leg over the wolf's side and slipped down to the ground under them. When she landed, her masked face turned to Hanzo and the dying wolf on the beach. She began to walk slowly toward them, her masked face seemed to fixed on Hanzo. He felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight instantly as she came to a stop next to him. He watched as she walked around the dying white wolf on the ground.

She knelt down beside it by its back and placed her hands on it's neck. The wolf opened it's eyes weakly and slightly growled until the yokai began to stroke its neck gently. Hanzo watched this for a moment before he stepped back out of the way of the great white wolf walked around him and to the girl's side. The wolf made eye contact with him as it past and gave him a low snarl of disapproval. Hanzo stood as still as a statue as he watched the wolf come to the girl's side and when she turned her masked face toward him, Hanzo felt the chills run up and down his spine. The yokai suddenly beckoned him to her, making him hesitate for a moment. She pointed to the spot near the wolf's legs across from her. Slowly Hanzo krept around the wolf, keeping his eyes on the two yokai's. The brown wolf growled softly before the girl lifted her hand for him to stay silent. Hanzo slowly knelt on his knees beside the wolf and scanned the arrows in it's side. The blood that tainted its brown coat. Hanzo sighed and bowed his head slowly.

He heard the unsheathing of a blade in front of him, making him look up at the yokai who held her machete in her hand. She looked to him before outstretching her hand and offering her machete to him. Hanzo hesitated for a moment, unsure of what she wanted him to do. That was when she did something that surprised him.

"Finish what you started." she said darkly, Hanzo froze. Her voice was soft and young, like a child's voice. He stared at her for a moment before taking the machete in his hands. The girl slid her hand down the wolf's pelt and to a spot behind it's front leg.

"Here, that's his heart." she said, Hanzo froze. She wanted him to kill it. He looked back up at her and saw that her masked face was expressionless. Hanzo slowly gripped the hilt of the machete in both of his hands and pointed the tip of the blade at the wolf's heart where the yokai had told him to drive it through. Hanzo froze though.

Seeing this creature, dying slowly, made him swallow hard and he found his hands were shaking. Hanzo felt his heart come up in his throat and he could hear it in his ears. His eyes fixed on the wolf's face which was motionless. A flash of the past came back with him. His brother laid in the spot where the wolf was. Blood stained his hands and clothes, not to mention the sword he held.

Hanzo shook his head swiftly, trying to get the image out of his head. He could feel the tears begin to crawl in his eyes but he refused to let them out. Not in front of the yokai. Suddenly he felt soft hands overlap his on the hilt of the machete. Slowly she lowered his hands with the machete clutched tightly in his hands. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut as the machete came closer to the wolf's flesh.

At the sound of soft whimpering for a few seconds, Hanzo wanted to run. He could hear it suffering and then silence. It was done. Hanzo felt the girl's hands release his and he slowly released the hilt of the machete. Hanzo refused to look at the girl who sat in silence beside the wolf. Instead he opened his eyes slowly and peered down at his hands in his lap. They were stained red and he could feel the yokai's eyes on him. He wanted to cry, bawl his eyes out. He never thought taking an animal's life would be that hard. Why was it that hard?

He heard the yokai yank her machete from the wolf's flesh and then he heard her run a cloth over it, whipping the blood off before sheathing it again. Hanzo sat in silence as she also yanked the arrows out of the dead wolf and then drop them at his knees. Hanzo looked up at her and watched her walk around him and the great white wolf leaned down and gently scoop the body up in its jaws. The demons then turned toward the trees and began to walk away. Hanzo suddenly felt something come over him. He then jumped to his feet.

"I am sorry." he managed to say, he didn't know why he said that for sure but it made the demons stop in their tracks. The wolf looked back at him with the dead wolf in its jaws. The wolf girl just looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't apologize to me. You have many others in need your apologies." with that she left along with the wolf. Hanzo watched in silence as the yokai's disappeared into the forest.


	7. Running

Hanzo walked slowly through the forest toward the meadow he had fought the wolf girl. His feet dragged and his bow was clenched loosely in one of his hands at his side. His eyes were facing the ground, studying the ground he walked upon. He stepped over roots and rocks while moving through tall towering trees. Birds sang above him, a perfect morning. Hanzo's mind though was on something else. He did not sleep not last night for he had cried for the most of the night in silence. For he had not held a knife or any blade in his hands since ten years ago. That wolf he had killed, reminded him of the night when his life changed forever. The blood on his hands can't simply be washed away.

He stopped in the center of the meadow and lifted his head slowly. He looked up at the green leaves on the trees that swayed in the morning breeze. The sun's light caught their green color and the dew on them made them sparkle like emeralds. A peaceful place.

"Come on out yokai," he ordered firmly, the silence was his reply.

"I wish to speak to you," he said, nothing. Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes at himself. He has either been in the forest for too long or he was going crazy. Maybe both.

Suddenly there was a rustling noise in the trees above him, making Hanzo whirl around. There sitting in a tree was the yokai. She was crouched in the shadows and was glaring down at him. Hanzo blinked once and the yokai tilted her head to the side.

"I-" Hanzo started

"You wish to speak to me, yes I heard you," she said, Hanzo narrowed his eyes at her blunt remark.

"I want to know what exactly are you?" he ordered, the yokai's ears flicked back.

"What do you think I am?" she asked, Hanzo paused at the question for a moment before answering.

"The people of the town to the East say you are a demon. That you kill anyone who dares ventures into your territory." Hanzo answered the yokai threw her legs over the branch she was perched on and let them hang in the air.

"And do you think that's true?" she asked, Hanzo was starting to get annoyed with her.

"I am sorry, but I am supposed to be asking the questions here." Hanzo shot back at her, he watched the yokai's long, fluffy tail sway back and forth.

"Oh, I'm sorry but last time I checked you're in my territory and I think it's only right that I ask the questions here. My home, my rules." she shot back, Hanzo glared up at her and rolled his hands into fists. They glared at each other for a long moment before the girl slowly stood up on the branch she had been on.

"Leave. This is no place for you," she said and turned her back to him.

"I do not take orders from you." Hanzo shot back, the girl didn't move for a moment before she suddenly jumped down from the tree to the ground. Her back still turned to him.

"I know your not much of a threat, therefore I am letting you go with your life," she said over her shoulder.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Hanzo cried in frustration, his voice echoed through the forest. The girl turned around to face him.

"I know many things about you, like why you are here." the yokai said, Hanzo growled in frustration and before he could think of something to say back at her she cut him off with her own words.

"Your running Hanzo. You've been running for a decade now." she

"I AM NOT RUNNING!" Hanzo screamed in fury.

"Yes, you are! Your running from all the sins you have committed! Did you really think that coming here would let you forget?! Did you think that running from your problems would solve them?! If you did, you must be a damn coward!" the yokai shouted, her voice too, echoed through the forest and into his ears.

"Enough!" Hanzo shouted, fed up with this demon. He withdrew his bow and aimed an arrow at her. He gave his command and felt the familiar sensation of power rush through his body. Electricity crackled around his bow and the tattoo on his arm glowed blue. He released his arrow.

Emerging from the arrow were two large, blue dragons. They roared with fury as they streaked into the air. They fixed their eyes on the demon in front of them. Their Prey. The demon glared up at them and stayed put. As still and as cold as a statue. The dragons let out another roar at her, blowing her hair back. But she stayed rooted to the ground under her feet. She then narrowed her brow at them, making the dragon's angry, fierce expressions suddenly change. The dragons suddenly split off from each other and went around the yokai. Leaving her unscathed and unharmed.

Hanzo watched with wide eyes in awe as the dragons redirected their course and flowed around her. They soon vanished into thin air and left them alone once again. The yokai's masked face still fixed on Hanzo. Hanzo felt his legs buckle under him and he fell to his knees. He dropped his bow at his side and bowed his head. His eyes began to sting with tears that he was trying his best not to release. Not in front of this strange being.

"Enough…" he murmured once again, before placing his hands down on the forest floor in front of him. Bending over, he felt the salty water stream down his face.

"The blood on your hands can't be washed away. You can't run from the past. It will always find you…" she said, her footsteps drawing closer to him.

"Shut up…" Hanzo hissed softly, still staring down at the ground under him. The tears, falling down onto the forest floor. He caught sight of the demon kneeling before him but he didn't look up at her.

"I...don't understand you…" he finally whispered, the demon was still for a moment before she suddenly placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

Hanzo found that the hand was callused and rough but it was gentle and calm. He then watched her place the mask that she wore over her face on the ground in front of him. Hanzo slowly drew his eyes up to meet hers and he did. Golden wolf eyes stared back at him. Under one of the golden eyes was a nasty scar that trailed down from under her eye to her cheekbone. They weren't angry or fierce eyes, but wild and young eyes. He realized that this demon was only a child and early teen at the most.

"Not many do…" she murmured and stared at him for a long moment before taking her mask up again. He watched her take the strings attached to the mask and fascine them under her hair. With her mask back on, she stood up and turned to walk away. Hanzo watched her leave slowly into the shadows of the trees again. Her words stayed with him.

Not many do…


	8. You will in Time

Gunfire, Hanzo listened to it echo through the forest. Birds took flight above him as the shots rang through the trees. The spirits must be active or something. Hanzo decided to call them spirits from then on because when he thought of it, that title demon didn't suit them. Now that he thought about it, the white wolf was a gorgeous beast. Snow white fur that glistens in the sun and piercing golden eyes, more valuable than any other jewel. The red wolf, he hadn't seen for a long time. He had assumed that it was associated with the wolf girl, but why had he not seen it with her? He still had many questions to ask the girl.

Hanzo was making his way back to his camp slowly after he had, once again, failed to bring back the corpse of a rabbit or a deer. The shooting was still going on but it was less active and an occasional shot came to his ears. When he reached his campsite he walked over to the darkened firewood in a pile. Grey and black ashes surrounded what was left of the wood. Hanzo sat down beside the fire on the animal skin when something across the river caught his eyes. He gasped softly as he watched the wolf girl limp out of the trees and toward the river. Her mask was gone, revealing the blood that stained her hands, face, and clothes. Her ears were droopy and her expression grim. He watched her fall to her knees at the bank of the river and bend down to drink from the river. Hanzo studied her as she gulped down the fresh water before tossing her head up and whipped the blood off her muzzle. Their gazes met and they stared at each other for a moment. Hanzo stared into her eyes and saw hatred and pain in them.

"What are you looking at?" she growled as she narrowed her eyes on him. Hanzo looked from her eyes to where her left hand rested over a bloody smudge on her side.

"You are injured," he replied darkly, the wolf pinned back her ears.  
"So, what's it to you? Am I not a demon to you?" she grimaced darkly as she began to maneuver over to a large rock along the side of the bank and rested her back against it.

"To be honest, I do not know what you are...but I do not think the title of demon suits you…" Hanzo murmured, the girl blinked at him once before smiling.

"I never thought you would say that...weren't you sent to kill me?" she asked, Hanzo looked down at the sandy ground underneath him.

"I was…" he replied softly.

"So why haven't you?" she asked, Hanzo paused for a moment. He didn't really know why he couldn't kill her. She was killing people.  
"You don't have the stomach for it do you?" she then added, Hanzo stared back at her.

"Pardon?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"So not only are you afraid of your past but you're afraid of me…like everyone else…" she said darkly, Hanzo then jumped up to his feet.

"I am not afraid of you!" he cried, the girl suddenly spits a wad of blood off to the side.

"If your not afraid of me then go ahead and kill me already...I won't stop you…" she mocked hoarsely. Hanzo paused for a moment before answering.

"What about you? You had your chance to kill me multiple times and if you know why I am here for then why did you kill me when you had the chance?" he asked firmly, "I was curious about you, and who wouldn't be interested in a guy who shoots pointy sticks and has large blue noodle dragons come out of them?" she asked with a smile, Hanzo was taken aback by this. He sat back down then and thought about what she said. Blue dragon noodles?

"Does that help you answer my question?" she asked, Hanzo shook his head before looking back at her.

"I suppose what I wanted was…"

_"Not many do…"_

Hanzo sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"I want to understand you," he said, the girl stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Why?" she asked finally, once again, catching Hanzo off guard.

"Because you are different, I guess I am curious about you too…" he said, the girl stared at him for a moment before the sound of rustling trees came from behind them. The white wolf soon bounded out of the tree line and skidded to a stop in front of the girl. It dipped its head down low to her and pressed its muzzle up against her. It whined and she slowly then stood up, not clutching her side anymore. She stood up tall and straight as if nothing had happened. Hanzo's eyes widened as she walked around the wolf to its side.

"Wait, are you not hurt?" he asked in bewilderment, the girl looked back over her shoulder at him.

"You will understand in time…" she said.


	9. Hunting Gone Wrong

**Hey peeps, sorry that the delays but I have been really busy with finals in school and horses.**

The next morning Hanzo felt something hard hit his side which spurred him awake. He threw back the animal skin he had been using for a blanket and sat up with a jerk. He looked up to see the wolf girl, her mask had been returned to her face and she was perched in a tree.

"Get up sleepy head," she ordered and threw a pinecone at his head. It hit him and Hanzo stared up at her in disbelief and judgment.

"Was that really necessary?" Hanzo called up to her and reaching for his bow at his side.

"Yes." Another pinecone hit the back of his head and more came.

"Would you stop that?" he asked as he gathered his quiver and arrows.

"Get." Pinecone.

"Up." Pinecone to the head again.

"Now." Another pinecone to the head again.

She stopped when Hanzo was standing and had all the things he needed. He was scowling up at her.

"There, I am awake. Are you satisfied?" he asked, the girl studied him for a moment.

"Hmm," she said and threw another pinecone at his head which hit him in the forehead.

"Now I am," she said and stood up straight before dropping to the ground in front of him.

"If we're quick enough we can reach find them before they go back into the brush. Come," she ordered, turning away toward the trees.  
"What?" he asked, confused by her remark.

"I've noticed you have no survival skills whatsoever and that you are getting tired of eating fish, so are you coming or not?" she asked, Hanzo frowned at her insult.

"I have survived for this long," he stated proudly and crossed his arms. The girl frowned at him and probably rolled her eyes too because she sighed.

"There's that damn human pride of yours. You think to yourself: Oh, I'm a big strong man who could take care of himself and I don't need to listen to anyone because I'm better than everyone else because I can shoot pointy sticks and can summon two large blue dragons that look like noodles." she failed at imitating his accent horribly and Hanzo was once again getting annoyed with her. He tossed his head up in the air and crossed his arms.  
"My honor-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's the only thing you have left. Well, guess what, I don't care! If I hadn't found you those fire rocks, gave you more firewood, and brought you that moose hide for you, you would have either froze to death or starved with your luck." she ranted, Hanzo was about to protest when he cut him off again.

"So are you coming or not?" she asked, Hanzo wrestled with his pride for a moment. His mind was telling him that he didn't need her help and that he could take care of himself but his stomach was saying something completely different.

"If you haven't noticed, the forest isn't a place for pride to cloud your mind, make it up because I'm hungry and if you don't hurry up we might eat you," she said again, Hanz growled and sighed before walking toward her.

"Lead the way…" he grumbled, the girl then pricked up her ears and smiled.

"That's a good boy, now keep up," she said and suddenly she bent her knees and then pushed off the ground. She soured high in the air and landed on a branch of a tall tree. She looked down at Hanzo for a second before bounding over to another tree.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hanzo cried and took off after her. He jumped over long and tree limbs while watching the girl leap from tree to tree like a monkey. She was also gaining speed which wasn't making Hanzo's life much easier.

"Try to keep up dragon man!" she called after him as she leaped to another tree. Hanzo furrowed his brow and pushed himself onward harder.

The sun was rising now and it's rays were casting themselves into the forest. Chasing the shadows away as night soon began to vanish under its colorful veil that lit the skies. The sun's rays of light made the morning dew on the grass, leaves and pine needles sparkle like special jewels. Suddenly Hanzo fell forward on his stomach after he tripped on something. He groaned before looking back to see he had tripped over a root of a tree nearby.

"Hey, no time for napping!" called the girl from above.

Hanzo scrambled to his feet and continued running forward. Trying to keep his footing and watch where the girl ran off to next. He was getting tired now strangely. He had run long distances but at this pace and constantly dodging trees, and jumping roots and rocks were taking energy out of him. He had to stop. He slowed to a stop and placed his hands on his knees while panting heavily. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath before the wolf girl came up to him.

"Do you not get tired?" Hanzo asked, the girl shrugged and shook her head.

"No, wolves can run for a long time...come on, keep moving, we're almost there," she said, turned, and then leaped up into the air to a branch. Landing on it as if it were nothing. Hanzo sighed before straightening and breaking into a run to follow the girl once more.

Hanzo followed her for what seemed like forever. He was keeping her in his sights but it was getting trickier to do so. It seemed like she was gaining speed, much to his disliking. He couldn't even feel his legs anymore he had been running for so long. Suddenly the girl leaped down from the trees and in front of him. She held out her hand in front of her face at him.

"Stop," she said firmly, Hanzo halted to a quick stop and stared down at her in confusion. The girl brought her finger up to her mouth for him to be quiet."Animals have better ears than humans, so keep it down." she hissed again before looking back at the deer who had lowered its head again to eat. Hanzo yanked her hand away and scowled at her before reaching back and grabbing an arrow from his quiver. He nocked it on his bowstring before raising his bow up, aiming for the deer.

"Aim for the spot right behind its front leg. That's its heart." the girl whispered softly, Hanzo glared at her from the corner of her eye. He didn't need her assistance. He aimed and fired his arrow. The deer let out a painful scream before bounding away into the forest. The girl suddenly jumped to her feet and grabbed Hanzo's shirt. She brought his gaze to hers and even though the dark circles of her mask he could feel her anger.

"Idiot! You didn't listen!" she shouted in his face, Hanzo shoved her back then.  
"I do not need your help of showing me how to-"

"Damn you!" the girl shouted suddenly, her voice echoing through the forest."

"Your damn pride clouds your mind and one day I swear it will be the death of you!" she cried, Hanzo was about to say something back but she cut him off again.

"Human pride, is one of the deadliest things on the planet and I don't think you know what it can do!" she shouted, her fury building up.

"My honor-"

"What? Is it the only thing you have left. Well let me tell you Hanzo, you never had honor. Your damn family and you, hurt people. Where is the honor in that?!" she scolded, Hanzo's eyes widened. How did she know his name? Before he could say anything she continued:

"I have killed many people to survive. You killed for your benefit. How sick can you get?" she asked darkly.

"My honor is for my skills." Hanzo shot back harshly.

"Yeah skills for killing...Pride Hanzo! Pride is one of the most deadly things humans have to offer. It not only can affect those who have too much of it but it can also affect others too." she snapped, she suddenly grabbed his tunic color and yanked his head down to her level.

"Your pride is what got you here! It's what made you kill all those people. IT'S WHAT MADE YOU KILL YOUR BROTHER!" Hanzo's eyes widened. How did she know about that?

Hanzo shoved her back away from him. He wanted to hit her but she was only a child at least she appeared to be. The girl didn't fall back as he wanted her too but instead regained her footing and stood before him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Get out of here Hanzo," she ordered suddenly, Hanzo watched as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wa-" the wolf girl turned around again to face him.

"I said get out of here! And don't come back because if you do, I'll kill you!" she cried before bounding away into the forest and vanishing from sight.


	10. Red X

Hanzo sat at his campsite the next day in silence and in thought. He tore a chunk of dried deer meat off the strip he had cooked that morning. The wolf girl had left it for him in the middle of the night, maybe out of pity. Hanzo hated to be pitied and he certainly didn't need her pity. After her scolding, the day before Hanzo had grown both frustrated and bewildered. How did she know his name and the things he had done? She must be a demon but if she was wouldn't she had killed that child she had found in the forest? Maybe it was set up. Something to make Hanzo think that she wasn't a yokai.

_"I'll kill you!"_

Her threat echoed in his mind. He pictured the white wolf that was usually with her. Then the thought of those long fangs ripping him apart also came to mind. Hanzo definitely didn't want to be on their bad side which he already kind of was. It would be smart to leave but Hanzo thought that he couldn't just go back to the settlement empty-handed. He also wanted to know what she was exactly. There was the only way to know.

Hanzo stood up and grabbed his bow. In his quiver, he noticed he had only two arrows left. That wasn't good. He sighed heavily in frustration and threw his quiver over his shoulder. He would have to be extra careful so he wouldn't run into the wolf beings. Hanzo walked to the tree line, leaving his camp behind with the skin and the pile of firewood behind. He walked through the forest at a relatively fast pace. He was on a mission and he attended to complete it.

The forest was shrouded in fog now. Hanzo could only pick out the outlines of the trees around him. He stepped over a large tree that had been knocked down before Hanzo had even come here. Once was over it he picked his way through the thick brush that surrounded the small meadow he had been in many times.

When he stepped out into the meadow that was now covered in the thick fog he looked up at the small stack of rocks. Nothing stood at the ridge above him. Suddenly from above him, a flock of birds took flight from the trees above him and into the air. Silence followed them along with the chills that ran through Hanzo's spine. He tensed and listened for any other sound that would give off her location.

A low growl came from behind him on the ridge. Hanzo slowly turned and looked up to see the outline of a giant wolf. Hanzo quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and brought his bow up to its head. The wolf slowly emerged from the fog and jumped down from the stack of rocks into the grass below it.

Hanzo fired for the wolf's head. The arrow flew and hit the wolf in the forehead...and did nothing. The minute it made contact with the wolf's skull it fell down on the ground below the wolf and didn't even pierce its skin. Both of them stared at the arrow for a moment before the wolf glared up at Hanzo again. Hanzo's eyes widened at the sight of the red wolf looming over him and looking like it was about to attack. He then turned and began to run. He didn't get very far.

He felt something sharp grab the cloth of his tunic on his back. He let out a cry of desperation as he clawed the ground while the wolf lifted him up in the air. He hung in the air for a few moments, twisting and turning like a cat being picked up by the scruff of its neck. Suddenly the wolf turned its head and threw him over its shoulder and upon its back. Hanzo landed on the thick coarse fur of its shoulders. He quickly grasped the red and grey fur in his hands as he sat upon its back.

"Uhh…" he stuttered while looking down at the ground below him. Suddenly the wolf began to move.

"Whoa! Wait! No, no, no, no, put me down!" he cried but the wolf didn't listen. Instead, it lunged forward.

Hanzo cried out of desperation as he laid his body down flat on the wolf's back as it took off into the forest. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on for dear life. The wolf had a weird gate. Its stride was long and sweeping but strong. Hanzo buried his face in its fur and didn't dare look up or even open his eyes. All he cared about now was not falling off. Hanzo felt tree limbs fly over his head as the wolf loped through the forest at a fast stride. Hanzo gripped the wolf's fur tighter.

The wolf suddenly leaped up into the air and landed a second later, making Hanzo's eyes snap open. He looked back to see what they had jumped over and found it to be an old log getting further and further behind them. The wolf let out a soft bark, making Hanzo look forward at the wolf's head. It was looking back up at him from the corner of its eye. Hanzo slowly then sat up on the wolf's back so he wouldn't lose his balance.

He felt the wind whip the ribbons tied in his hair back behind him as he gazed ahead of them. A group of deer were scared by their sudden appearance and scattered to get out of the way. Hanzo watched them bound away into the trees and fog before catching something white a ways away from them running through the trees with his eyes. A white blur weaved in and out through the trees before it appeared to be the large white wolf that was now beside them. It was larger than the red one, much larger actually. Hanzo then came to the conclusion that it might be male since it was also stockier as well. The wolves shared a glance before suddenly the red wolf pushed themselves faster. Hanzo gripped the fur tighter on its back as they increased speed. They surged into deeper into the forest it seemed. Hanzo had to duck to avoid low hanging limbs as they got deeper and deeper into the fog.

Hanzo caught sight of something red on the trunk of the tree when they went by it. He looked back to see it was a red X. Hanzo soon saw that all the trees around him had red X's on them. The wolves weaved and dodged the trees with the marks on their trunks until they suddenly stopped. Hanzo was caught off guard by this and didn't have a chance to react. When the wolf under him stopped, he was thrown forward. He flew in the air, over the wolf's head, and onto the ground hard.

He laid there for a few seconds, the wind had been knocked out of him. He should have seen that coming. Hanzo rolled onto his back and took deep long gasps to catch his breath. Suddenly the wolf girl was beside him and looking down at him. Her mask was covering her face once again and her ears were pricked forward down toward him.

"A dramatic entrance," she said, the white wolf was suddenly looming over him too. He looked around and found that the red wolf wasn't present. Where did it go?

"Where are we?" Hanzo asked, and coughed a little before sitting up. The girl was silent and she walked around him. Hanzo looked around to see them on some sort of hill, he thought. The mist was so thick he couldn't see any trees around them.

"See for yourself..." the girl murmured darkly, Hanzo slowly stood up and walked toward her standing on the top of the hill.

He looked down at the valley below them and saw something that made him rethink completely.


	11. Understanding

**Super sorry everyone...I have been really busy lately, so! I present you with a new chapter!**

Hanzo starred in silent awe at the sight of a barren landscape full of hundreds and thousands of tree stumps. The mist was clear enough for Hanzo to see most of the brown landscape of devastation. He was speechless. He heard the white wolf give a sad whine and he glanced at the girl stroking the wolf's muzzle.

"This...this is what human pride does Hanzo…" she murmured softly, Hanzo turned his full attention to her.

"What does pride have to do with this?" he asked, the girl sighed.

"The company who 'bought' this forest, is clearing the area for some reason…" she said, Hanzo was confused.

"I have listened to the tree killers not far from here and apparently the people say that killing the trees is...illegal? Here," she said, Hanzo looked back at the desolated forest. She was right, a long time ago Norway banned deforestation.

"Is this the reason you have been attacking the lumber yard?" he asked, the girl nodded slowly.

"They have no idea what they're doing to us...look at Sandulf, what do you see?" she asked, Hanzo looked at the white wolf and scanned him very carefully. Nothing seemed wrong with him.

"A large white wolf?" Hanzo remarked, the girl scoffed and grabbed his wrist.

"Here," she said and waited for the wolf to lye down before she placed his hand on the wolf's side.

"Feel that?" she asked, Hanzo ran his hand gently through the long white fur.

"He's skinny." the girl remarked, Hanzo felt the ribs of the wolf through his fur and he then looked to the girl. He grabbed her arm gently and felt the bone under her skin.

"Your starving…" he murmured, the girl nodded and took back her arm. Hanzo felt pity and guilt build up inside him.

"Do you understand now? Why I do this?" she asked, Hanzo looked down at his feet and then back at the forest.

"You are fighting for your home. For what you...love." Hanzo replied the girl nodded slowly again.

"Not many people understand us...or our motives...they think that we're bloodthirsty demons that snatch their children in the night." she chuckled a little, "but their the ones that are making us the bloodthirsty demons they made us out to be…" she said, she ran her hand up her arm and touched one of the many scars she bore.

"I wasn't born here...I came here...humans made me into this thing, they made us both," she said, Hanzo looked from her to the wolf beside them.

"We were lab experiments, I was sold by my own family to the organization that did this to me…" she said.

"I was beaten, electrocuted, strapped to a table, starved...tested on until I couldn't move…" she said again, her ears began to droop.

"Until one day, I was saved...someone brought me out of that hell and here. They brought me freedom, gave me a reason to live, and...a name...a name that I could be part of…" she smiled before looked at Hanzo.

"Your brother is one of the few that actually understand me…" Hanzo's eyes widened and he looked down in thought.

"Overwatch…" he murmured, "But if you know them, why have you not informed them about this?" he asked, the girl shook her head.

"This isn't their problem, I don't want to burden them with my problems and they have problems of their own," she replied, Hanzo understood her reasoning but she was starving and might die in a month or so. He had already left someone else to die, he couldn't do that again.

"Have you tried to speak with them?" he asked, staring back at the destruction.

"No, but who's going to listen to a strange girl who's half wolf and has been killing those who stand in my way?" she was right, they wouldn't listen to a word she had to say.

"Besides I heard them say that they're going to deal with us and they will be here tomorrow. We've lost…" she said.

"What do you think they will do to you?" Hanzo asked the girl sighed.

"I don't know, probably kill us or at least attempt to but if they intend to drag us into a laboratory again, they better prepare for fighting and a lot of death." she murmured darkly, Hanzo felt his blood freeze. Usually, he wouldn't interfere in things like this but this girl has helped him, watched over him. She wasn't a monster or a demon like everyone else said. All she was trying to do was defend her home and her life from destruction.

"You said not many understand you." The girl watched him extend his hand out to her.

"Let us make them understand," Hanzo said sternly.


	12. War Paint

Hanzo waited at the edge of the forest in a tree on that same hill he had been at the day prior. The sound of machinery and the falling of trees echoed in his ears. All of that would end today. The girl had told him to wait there for her. He sighed at the thought of what to come. They were going to try not to spill any blood, for both of their safety. The girl was starving and he didn't know if she was weaker then before or not.

"How many?" a soft, hushed voice spoke from a branch nearby. Hanzo almost jumped at her sudden appearance but gathered his composure.

"I counted at least thirty." He answered back softly.

"Do you think they will listen or do we have to kill them?" she asked darkly, Hanzo felt his stomach turn at the thought of the white wolf below them, hidden in the trees, tearing men apart.

"I do not know, but let us try to reason with them," he whispered back softly.

"Okay, come on. I have something for you," she whispered and began to descend down the tree they were in. Hanzo followed her and carefully picked his way through the branches until he jumped to the ground below him.

They landed beside the white wolf who lowered his large majestic head down to the girl's level when she approached. It lowered a dark furry bundle down to her and she took it gently in her arms before turning to Hanzo.

"Kneel," she said, Hanzo slowly went to his knees and she walked over to him.

She kneeled in front of him with the bundle of dark brown fur. She spread it out slightly and pulled out a small jar that was made out of clay. She removed the wooden cork and laid it beside her on the skin. She took her index finger and dipped it into whatever was in the jar. She raised her finger and revealed thick blood dripping down her finger to her palm.

"Now hold still," she said, Hanzo sat back further a little to avoid it.

"No, what is the point of this?" he asked, even with her mask on, he could tell the girl's emotions.

"They'll be more intimidated by your appearance if you have blood on your face," she said, Hanzo frowned and shook his head.

"Fine," he said, she began to paint under his eyes with her finger until she satisfied.

"Now don't touch it until it's dry. Blood drys fast so it won't take long in case you have an itch or something," she said as she popped the lid back on. Her hands then fell to the animal skin she had laid out in front of her. Hanzo watched her gently pick it up and unravel it. Hanzo found it was the wolf he had killed before at the bank of the river. It had been skinned, tanned and refined, its eyes were replaced with smooth wood that had been painted to look like its eyes. The girl seemed to be a little sad when she gazed into the wolf's features before she held it up to Hanzo.

"I told you, he didn't die in vain," she said as she slipped the wolf hid over his head and blue tunic. Hanzo remained very still as she straightened the long braids at the back over his shoulders. She stood up and looked down at him with a small smile.

"Now your one of us…" she said, Hanzo stood up as well as she turned and walked toward the white wolf. The wolf laid down on his stomach, letting the girl climb up on his back just behind its shoulders.

"Come on," she said, gesturing toward the wolf with her head. Hanzo walked over to the wolf slowly where the girl had outstretched her hand out to him. He took it and she hauled him up on the wolf's back behind her. Once they were settled on the back of the white wolf, the girl patted the wolf's fur.

"We're ready Sandulf," she said, the wolf stood up slowly. Hanzo placed his hands on the girl's shoulders to balance himself. He looked down at the long drop from the wolf's back to the forest floor.

The wolf took one step to the side toward the desolated hill, turning its large form toward the sounds of deforestation. It moved at a slow walk, probably to signify that they were just here to speak first. Hanzo reached back and grabbed his bow from his back. He had only a few arrows that the girl had collected and left for him in the middle of the night. He didn't know how this would turn out but he was determined to help in any way he could.

The white wolf was emerging out of the remaining trees and into the light of the setting sun. Hanzo listened to the men shouting at the base of the hill at the sight of them. He felt the girl sigh heavily from under his grip on her shoulder. She didn't seem nervous but she didn't seem calm either. They came closer and closer to the men who were now pulling out and loading guns. The wolf came to a stop before them, its eyes narrowed and focused on each and every one of them. Hanzo slid off it's back and landed on the ground below him, leaving the girl behind on the wolf's back.

"We are here to speak with you," he announced, placing his bow on the ground beside him. The men didn't lower their guns, the fear in their eyes was making their hands shaky.

"Who is your leader?" the wolf girl asked from the wolf's back. The men glanced at each other before one of them spoke.

"W-what do you want from him?" he stuttered, his face as pale as a fish's belly.

"We wish to meet with him," Hanzo replied the men began to murmur amongst each other of what to do. The girl slid down from the wolf's back beside Hanzo and began to walk toward the men. They started to back away, their guns directed for her.

"If you don't let us see your leader, we will start killing you one by one and none of you will go home to your families." the girl announced darkly, the wolf behind her peeled back his lips and growled at them. The men shook in fear.

"Demon!" a man suddenly shouted and Hanzo jumped at the sound of a gun going off.

His eyes widened when he saw the girl's body jar on impact as the bullet pierced her chest. Hanzo stood in shock as he watched the girl stagger back. He rushed forward to her but stopped at the sound of her low laughing.

"You idiots...it will take a lot more than that to kill me," she said darkly, whipping the blood off her chest and licked her fingers to show that they did nothing. She was standing like simply nothing happened. Hanzo gazed in awe as she began to walk toward the men slowly.

"Now, where's your leader?" she asked, reaching up and whipping the blood off her face with the back of her hand. The men suddenly dispersed to the side to let another man through the group.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, the man had a crooked nose, blue eyes and shiny black hair that was slicked back. He wore a polo shirt and had khakis pants. His eyes were focused on the small wolf girl before him with her blood drenching her clothes.

"So you are the one that is hindering our progress." his American accent spoke darkly, the wolf girl raised her tail in confidence.

"Yes, and are you the one who is responsible for my home's destruction?" she shot back, the man sighed.

"I do own this company, yes. I guess you want us to stop cutting down your forest?" he asked, drawing his attention to the forest behind them.

"We want you to leave and to never return," Hanzo replied, the man turned his attention to him slowly.

"And your the one that was sent to kill this girl and her giant dog?" the man mocked, the white wolf suddenly growled louder than before. The men began to back further away but the well-dressed man was staring up at the creature as if it was a puppy.

"That I am," Hanzo replied, the girl whipped her head around to face him.

"But, I know now that she is not the true threat, you are," he said, the man's eyes narrowed on Hanzo before he chuckled softly.

"You're standing up for a creature that isn't human or omnic? Your standing up for a monster?" the man mocked again, Hanzo drew an arrow from his quiver and aimed his bow for the man.

"The only monster I see is the man before me," he growled, the girl faced the man again and drew out her machete from her side.

"Leave, killing the trees is forbidden here. If you resist, we will kill you." she threatened, the man sighed again.

"Actually, I have permission to be here. I bought this land, I can do whatever I want here," he said with a crooked smile. Hanzo lowered his bow slightly. The girl suddenly pushed the man aside to face the men behind him.

"Listen to me! All of you have families, wives, children maybe that you want to go back too. All of you have a home to return too! Well so do I. This is my home! If someone came to destroy your home, you would try to stop them too right?" The men lowered their guns slightly and murmured amongst themselves.

"Why you-" Hanzo cut the businessman off when he stepped closer, his arrow directed at the man's head.

"Many years ago, you, the people, made a promise to the forest and the creatures in it, that you would not cut down the trees. I understand you use the wood to build your homes, warm your houses, survive, but if you take all of it there will be nothing left for you or us. After you kill us, you will kill yourselves." she announced, the barrels of the men's guns were now pointed at the ground.

"Girl, were you the one who returned that boy back to us?" a familiar voice spoke out amongst the crowd. Hanzo looked to see Liam stepping forward, his eyes full of empathy.

"I did." the girl replied, Liam, smiled and met Hanzo's gaze before nodding his head.

"That boy was my son and I thought I had lost him. He told me of a wolf and a girl who came and saved him..." Liam's eyes looked to the forest behind them before looking at the businessman.

"This is wrong and I curse myself for not doing something about it earlier," he said, the businessman snarled.

"Damn you, all of you! I paid you-"

"Horribly." Liam finished and suddenly raised his gun for the man.

"You, are not welcome here anymore. Pack your things and take your money elsewhere." Liam ordered the businessman snarled and suddenly pulled a gun out from his belt and pointed it at Liam.

Hanzo gave his command and fired his arrow.

Two dragons emerged with a mighty roar that shook the earth. They rose into the air and locked their eyes on the man they were set to kill.


	13. Song of the Lost Wolf

**Hey peeps! Sorry, this took so long, I've been really busy with a lot of stuff, but I hope you've enjoyed Fangs and Arrows, it took a lot of work as all stories do. So, enjoy the last chapter and take care.**

Hanzo sat at the edge of the river at his campsite, staring into the water at his own reflection. He had claimed another life with his dragons the day before and he felt no shame in it. To be honest it felt almost satisfying to end a crooked man's life. The workers of the logging company said that they would move and find new jobs. Liam had thanked Hanzo for 'taming the beasts' as he said, gesturing to the mysterious girl and her wolf. Hanzo couldn't help but smile at the memory. The image of the girl and Liam shaking hands was a satisfying one.

As he stared into the water he soon saw the reflection of a wolf come over his and he felt a warm breath on his neck. Hanzo looked behind him to see the red wolf standing over him. It's golden eyes gentle and attentive.

"You again…" he murmured, the wolf tilted it's head to the side as he stood up slowly.

"Are you here to eat me?" he asked, the wolf shook its head for a response. Hanzo marveled at just how intelligent this beast was. Both the red wolf and the white wolf were very intelligent, no wonder they were the guardians of this forest.

The wolf turned its head toward the wolf skin pelt laying on a large rock not far from them. It picked it up gently in its jaws and turned back to Hanzo. Hanzo smiled softly before taking the pelt from the wolf.

"Do you want me to put it on?" he asked, the wolf nodded. Hanzo slipped the skin over his head and then looked up at the wolf for approval. The wolf blinked once before suddenly grabbing Hanzo's blue tunic at his chest gently and lifting him in the air.

"Wh-hey, wait! Put me down!" he cried as the wolf once again slung him over on its shoulder.

Hanzo quickly grabbed tuffs of the red fur on the animal's back before it bounded off again. This time it was heading in a completely new direction. It's long and powerful stride sent this amazing energy through Hanzo. The stride was so strong, so rhythmic, he hadn't realized it before. It felt...amazing. Like he was riding freedom itself. The trees flying past him didn't touch him from on top of the wolf's back though he had to duck a few times to avoid branches. Birds would take flight above them as they passed, cawing and singing as they went. The morning breeze swept through Hanzo's body as the sun's rays streamed through the trees. Making the leaves above them shine like emeralds with morning dew and light.

The wolf came to the edge of the forest once again to a large field of tall grass that stretched as far as Hanzo could see. The wolf stopped and Hanzo gripped its fur tighter to avoid being thrown off its back. He almost got thrown but he managed to stay on when the wolf halted. When the wolf stopped, Hanzo slipped down from its furry back and onto the ground below him. He landed in the tall wet grass on his feet. He looked out at the field that stretched for miles and miles.

"If you keep heading in that direction you'll find a town that will take you wherever you want to go." her voice spoke from beside him. Hanzo whipped his head around to see the wolf girl, standing the place where the red wolf had been standing. She wasn't wearing her mask and the place on her clothes where she had been hit with a bullet had been resewn and cleaned.

"Wh..?" Hanzo started before he looked around for the red wolf.

"Look." the girl pointed at their shadows behind them. Her's was shaped like a wolf. It stretched farther then Hanzo's and that was when Hanzo put the pieces together.

"You are the…" he stopped when she smiled and nodded, her golden wolf eyes filled with compassion.

"You are a strange man Hanzo, I guess, we are more similar than we think…" she said and chuckled a little before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

Hanzo froze. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged. It felt...good and safe. Hanzo slowly brought his arms up to hug her back. It took him a little bit before he relaxed completely.

"Hanzo...don't come back," she said, Hanzo slowly released her to look into her eyes. Her face was serious now, almost cold but they had compassion in them too.

"Why?" he asked, the girl shook her head.

"You can't come back if you're still running away…" Hanzo looked down at his feet in thought.

"That's the point of running isn't it?" she asked softly, Hanzo sighed and raised his head to look her in the eye.

He nodded.

The girl nodded back to him and smiled once more. The cold gold in her eyes faded away as she extended her hand out to him. Hanzo gave a soft smile at her hand before he took it. They grabbed each other's arm. Symbolizing the peace between them.

"Thank you." she murmured, "Now get going." she urged and pushed his arm gently. Hanzo stepped away a few steps before stopping short in his tracks.

"I do not know your name…" he said, he would like to know it before he left. The girl smile got bigger.

"Not many do…" she murmured.

Hanzo sighed once more and began to walk out further into the field of grass that was before him. He still had a long way to go. Hanzo kept a steady walk forward, the sun rising higher and higher in the East. Dew shined on the blades of tall grass surrounding him, sparkling like precious silver jewels. There came a long, high pitched howl behind him which made him look back. Where the girl had once stood was a large red wolf, sitting at the edge of the forest. It threw back its head and howled once more, Hanzo smiled. He raised his hand high in the air, letting the sunlight shine on the blue tattoos of his arm. He wondered then if he would ever see her again, but most importantly, what her name was.

As he got further and further away, the wolf got smaller and smaller. So will the memories of her in time. He would forget many things about her in a year or so but he will never forget those eyes. Those golden, beautiful eyes. The eyes that terrified him and the ones that made him see things that not many now see. For that, Hanzo was grateful. A sudden soft tune made him stop walking forward to listen to the sound. Singing, he heard singing behind him. It was hard to hear but he could hear it. It's what made him keep walking.

_Be swift young one._

_Let your paws carry you far._

_For the day is not yet won and beyond the sunrise lyes a world afar._

_A world of life, a world of peace._

_A place where the winds of freedom never cease._

_Some may try to keep you bound._

_But inside you lies the strength you found._

_Awaken a spirit inside._

_So that in the shadows you will not hide._

_Let your soul be set free, for beyond the sunrise freedom comes with no fee._

_Go young wolf, run through the night._

_Follow the call of the northern lights._

_Fly young wolf, the only way you know how._

_No wings are needed to understand what freedom is about._

_Run young wolf, run as far as you can._

_For when you get to that place beyond the sunrise, you'll understand..._


End file.
